


Patience: Cross Me

by SmolBeanDrabbles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Slight sexual connotations, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/pseuds/SmolBeanDrabbles
Summary: Usually you have a lot of patience, especially when you're partner seems to take his work frustrations out on you. However, you do not have patience for assholes that talk shit about Orson Krennic, as one is about to find out...
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Patience: Cross Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 7 Deadly Sins / 7 Heavenly Virtues request challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Lyrics: Cross Me by Ed Sheeran  
> Whilst this time the lyrics can be attributed to Krennic or Reader, I do view is as Reader saying "If you cross /him/ you cross me."
> 
> *kinda* a sequel, or has a connection, to Wrath (Next Contestant) as the requester was inspired by that story.

_Me and her have something different_   
_I really need all you to understand_   
_That nobody's coming close_   
_And I don't ever wanna run around_   
_I spent my youth jumping in and out_   
_But you know I fucking love her now_   
_Like nobody ever could_

_I'm sticking with my baby for sure_   
_Together or solo_   
_It doesn't matter where we are,_   
_So if you hear about my lady, just know_   
_That she ain't the one to play with, oh no_   
_And I'll be standing so close_   
_So you know that..._

_If you cross her, then you cross me_   
_And nobody's coming close, yeah_   
_And I think that you should know that_   
_If you cross her, then you cross me_

_Now what you not gon' do_   
_Is stand there 'cross from me like you got Kung Fu_   
_Death stare, crossed arms, running your mouth like a faucet_   
_But you don't know that my girl been doing CrossFit_   
_Pew! Kung Pow! Get your ass with a cross kick_   
_Blowing air out, wear you out, you exhausted_   
_Know she gonna slide anytime you bitches talk shit_   
_Keep a lil' blade in her fucking lip gloss kit_   
_No one say hi to me without her_   
_Better pay your respect to the Queen_   
_Better do that shit without a flirt_   
_Gotta respect the HBIC_   
_Couple of things that you need to know_   
_If you still wanna be friends with me_

_Just know, if you cross her, then you cross me_

_Nobody's coming close, yeah_   
_And I think that you should know that_   
_If you cross her, then you cross me_   
_Quit messin' with my baby for sure_   
_Together or solo_   
_It doesn't matter where we are, oh no, no_   
_So if you hear about my lady, just know_   
_That she ain't the one to play with, oh no_   
_And I'll be standing so close_   
_If you cross her, then you cross me_

\---

_noun_

  1. the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, problems, or suffering without becoming annoyed or anxious.



Everything was ready. You’d been planning this evening for months. Not that it was particularly hard for you to get onto Krennic’s schedule; he’d always be clearing spaces for you if you asked nicely enough. But you were aware that sometimes those spaces would have important meetings either side of them, or that – when he cleared you a space - five minutes meant five minutes. Tonight, however, you had him all to yourself. _Guaranteed_. He’d told you that this morning; grabbing your hand and pulling you into his office…  
You shook that thought away quickly, flustered. You looked good, your make up perfect, dress flawless. You weren’t that type of person, but even you were checking yourself out in the mirror tonight.  
You’d made dinner even, because you knew all his attention would be on you. There was a good bottle of champagne in your own quarters – _ha, like you ever resided in your quarters anymore-!_ – that you’d dug out and was chilling.

It was going to be the perfect evening. You were determined to make it so. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing. You’d had a great day at work too, you’d even been let off early. Things were going nice and smooth, and you couldn’t be more grateful.

Obviously, you also shouldn’t have spoken too soon. Orson Krennic was **_not_** a happy man as he stepped into his quarters. Of course, you were busy when he entered so didn’t see him right away.  
“Hey-! You’re back-!” And not a second late either; when he said a time he usually stuck to it. You walked back through into the main living area with a beaming smile on your face;  
“How was your day at work?”  
“ _Heh_. Let’s just not start.”  
Your face didn’t fall at first because even if it was bad, tonight could make it better. You knew he had frustrating days at work, and if you worked late how he’d always come to find you to just talk. You had the ability to always send him away with a smile on his face. You liked that as much as Krennic did.  
“Oh… Well do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.” He wasn’t looking at you either. But he’d put his data pad down on the counter and was scrolling through statistic sets that were making the scowl on his face worse.

You took a deep breath and crossed to him. But even the tap of your heels on the flooring didn’t make him look up at you. That was unusual. He always liked to know what you were wearing. Usually so he could make a quip about taking it off…  
“If it’s only going to make things worse, do you think you should be looking at it right now? Baby, come and sit down. We can have dinner… and take your mind off-”  
“Y/N. Not right now, this is important.”  
You stopped short; _Oh._ It wasn’t enough to put you off trying “Well, I mean, your health and mind is also important. Please… sit down. Dinner is almost ready anyway.”  
This time he did look away from the figures, but only to turn that scowl on you “I **said** not right now!”  
You bit your lip. Well… this wasn’t how the evening was supposed to go. You took another breath, because those hard blue eyes were still on you, but it was obvious he wasn’t about to compliment what you were wearing. “I just want to help.”

“Well right now you can’t.”  
You gave a nod, aiming to keep a level head, “I’m sure I can’t, these things you work on are amazing… It’s not my field either but, I don’t know if bringing it home is… good for you.”  
“Home!?” There was a scoff “ _Home?!_ These are my quarters.”  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant wouldn’t it be better that you did this at your desk? In a place where there’s no distraction?”  
“You think you’re a distraction?” He didn’t ask the question to make you believe you weren’t, either. “Besides. I am supposed to be spending time with you now. Like you _asked_. So here I am.”  
“…But your attention will be on your work. And, baby, if it’s important – I suggest you do it in your office…”  
His eyes flicked back to his data pad, “I can’t guarantee when I’ll be finished.”  
You didn’t like to think about what dinner would be like by the time he had decided he _was_ finished. Looked like you would reluctantly be eating alone – but you were still determined not to let him ruin your mood or your evening. Orson would come back to you, he had to. Especially if you refused to rise to an argument.  
“That’s fine. Now will you please go and do the work that so urgently needs doing? Yell at the people who have clearly done something wrong.”  
His expression twitched, and either you had hit a nerve or he was remembering that someone else hit a nerve. When he didn’t raise his voice to you any further you knew which one it was.  
“Fine.” He closed his technology up and turned back to you, “I will see you… later.”  
“You will.” You affirmed it, to let him know he wouldn’t be getting away with leaving you that easily.  
With that he swept from the room once more and you found yourself alone again.  
You sighed. It appeared you’d be taking yourself to dinner.

A few hours later the door reopened. You were staring at the stars from the viewing window, but heard the way he dragged his footsteps and the pad clatter onto the sideboard.  
 _Oh._  
He shuffled around the kitchen area a little more, before you heard him step down to join you. Krennic's footsteps were tentative; but he didn’t hesitate on wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your shoulder.  
He knew what he’d done “…I’m sorry…”  
Oh? You’re apologising?” You kept your arms folded and your eyes fixed on the galaxy before you. Krennic didn’t nod, or agree with you. There was a tone to your voice that didn’t sound impressed, but you only half meant it.  
There were a few more moments of silence than he wanted; so he repeated himself “I’m sorry.”  
“Babe. I heard you the first time…” You rested your head gently on his and laced your fingers together, “And I know. Rough days happen. That’s why I don’t like you bringing work home.”  
“It _is_ home.”  
“Yes it is.” You agreed with his mumble, still into your shoulder, “Have you eaten?”  
“…Barely.”  
You shook your head “Well you missed dinner but I can make you something.”  
“No no… I don’t deserve-”  
You wheeled around so you were facing him; “Hush! Don’t tell me what you _deserve_ or not. Don’t talk like them. Hard days happen, like I said, but that’s how you feel. Sometimes I want to put my fist through a screen! I can’t stop you from being frustrated at someone. I just, wish you didn’t…”  
“You didn’t deserve that.”  
You didn’t want to agree with him, but conceded “Yeah. But it wasn’t really aimed at me. I know that.”  
He took a step back, his body bent in curiosity “How do you have so much patience?”  
“Because what would happen between us if I didn’t?” You smiled “Now please sit down, so I can at least have half an evening with you?”  
“Of course. I will do just that!” Orson smiled gently “Can I at least… kiss you?”  
You smiled, “You may. If you tell me you went and shouted at those idiots.”  
“Well, it’s sorted.” He leant in and brushed his lips gently to yours. You kept your hands in his and followed his movement to pull away to keep the kiss for just a little longer.  
“Good. That’s what I want to hear!” You stepped away from him as he turned to the dining table. Krennic paused before he sat and looked back to you. He studied you for a minute with a smile;  
“You look beautiful.”  
You could feel that smile on your face, feeling lucky that your back was to him, you shook your head to suppress it just enough, and turned back. “Thank you!”

***

Turned out during the course of your relationship, it wasn’t just Krennic who had to deal with idiots and assholes.  
Well, that wasn’t quite true. Usually if you had to deal with them it was _ABOUT_ Krennic… Or rather, you forced yourself into situations that made them deal with you.

Today, was no such exception;  
“HE SAID **WHAT** -!”  
“That’s just what I heard!” Your best friend and colleague held her hands up  
“WHAT THE…” You had to hold that word back for a minute, “ ** _WHY_** -!? What the hell does he know-!? He’s not working on this project!”  
Apparently some lieutenant who thought he knew it all, had been mouthing off that he would be able to complete _Project Stardust_ better, and in a more timely manner, than your partner. Also, the man in question wasn’t an architect or engineer. Just some loudmouth who wanted to brag, liked the sound of his own voice – and figured trashing Krennic was a fashionable thing to do.  
Well, Tarkin did it enough you supposed. And you didn’t like that much either but there was only so much you could do when Tarkin did it. And most of that was just checking that Orson was okay. You didn’t have the authority to snap at Tarkin, and you couldn’t afford to dismiss your shift or simply piss the guy off.  
You could give your best glare, you supposed. But that was as far as it went.  
Anyone else was fair game. And boy, did you go hard.   
“I… I don’t know, that’s just what I heard him say.” The look on your friends face clearly said she regretted telling you. But you were glad she did. Because no one was getting away with saying that about your man.  
“Where does he work?”  
“Oh no-! Oh-! No no no! I’m not watching you do this again.”  
“You don’t have to watch me, where does he work?”  
“What if they send you to disciplinary!?”  
You raised an eyebrow at her “I’d like to see them try.”  
“Try?!”  
Your look said _Really!?_ “What part of dating a superior officer don’t you understand, if it even got to that point Krennic would have me out in seconds. Now answer the question.”  
She shook her head and didn’t say another word. Making you narrow your eyes; “You know I’m just gonna go find out, right?”  
“Yeah! But at least I’ll feel less like an accomplice!”

In fact, you didn’t get around to looking him up until much later, just because you were so busy. And by the time you did get to researching exactly which station you’d be travelling to to give this asshole a piece of your mind, Orson appeared.  
“Who is…” He squinted at the name over your shoulder, “Tazo Motti?”  
You didn’t even turn to him as you noted his floor number and work space; “A dick.”  
“Oh.” Krennic couldn’t help but chuckle; “Why? What did he do? Not something to you I would hope?” There was a _or I’ll kill him myself_ missing from the end of that sentence.  
You shook your head and turned to face his amused blue eyes “No. And the line for beating this guys ass starts with me so…”  
He raised an eyebrow “What happened?”  
“That’s my business and nothing to concern yourself with Director. How’s it going?”  
“Eh. _Slow_ … We have a couple of days respite to fix the ship starting tomorrow. I might head out to Geonosis again, might stay. Can’t say at this point in time. But, I’ll keep you posted.”  
“ _Oh_. Straight away?”  
“No. Why do you think I’m bothering you… Dinner?”  
“When?”  
“Tonight, tomorrow,” Krennic brought up his schedule “Either.”  
You thought about it, if you were all going to be on free time then you wouldn’t even have to bother finding Tazo’s work station. Just him. And you’d all be off duty, so, even less of a reprimand for you.  
“Tomorrow… might be better.”  
“Okay.” He pinged you an invite “Tomorrow it is! I shall find out what the options are on the base. Make reservations, we’ll be set. And now I’ll let you work, or,” he nodded to the screen “focus back on this asshole.” Orson looked again at his title “He’s not even in either of our remits.”  
You turned back to him with a smirk that was even less of a smile than if it was fake. “EXACTLY.”

***

“You’re kidding.”  
“No.”  
“Y/N! You can’t!”  
“I can and I freakin’ will.”  
Your best friend wailed, following you off the ship and into the star port. An artificial planet like structure (although, not round like a planet should be) used for refuelling and repairing ships. The ship you were all currently based on had taken a fair few hits during the last rebel attack and would be here for a couple of days just to straighten out. Nothing too serious. But it was always best to check.  
You notice she didn’t stop you or drag you away, which made you think really she wanted to watch whatever you would do to this guy.  
“Shouldn’t you think about this?!”  
“I have. _ALL DAY!”_ You turned to her, “You don’t have to follow me, I know what he looks like. This won’t take long.”  
“I’m not about to watch my best friend walk into a fight-!”  
“Fight?” Though you gave her a knowing smirk “Fight? Me-!? _Nooooo!”_ The sarcasm in your voice was a new level of high, “Why would I do that? I just want to have a nice friendly chat!”  
“Oh God-! **Y/N**! Why did I tell you!”  
“I don’t know. You should have known it’d come to this!”  
“You’re usually the calm patient one! I’ve heard the Director go off on one at subordinates before but you’re always so level… Except-”  
“Except when people think it’s okay to bad mouth my man. Exactly. You gotta let ‘em know…” you turned back and continued to walk across the metal structure “…that you won’t stand for it!”

He wasn’t hard to spot. In fact Tazo looked like the kind of asshole who got ideas far beyond his station. All talk. Time to see if he had any bite. You weren’t necessarily a betting girl but; _probably not._  
“Tazo Motti?”  
He turned instantly from laughing with his friends to the sound of your voice “Yeah? Who’s asking?” Then his eyes swept you “Oh… _Wow._ Now I knew I was good looking but damn. Girl.”  
You sighed inwardly. Really? _REALLY_?!  
“Actually I hear you’ve been talking shit.” You raised an eyebrow, “Is that true?”  
“What? Darlin’, you got the wrong man. But you got the _right_ man for other things I could talk about.”  
“Really. From what I hear you think you can build our battle station better than the man in charge of the job. Is that correct?”  
“Who? Oh. Krennic? Yeah – that project would be **done** if I was in charge.” You were about to prove your friend wrong about fighting. He’d get three strikes, and you could get him to apologise and admit he was an idiot. But also, Tazo had just used those strikes in one sentence; it was amicable you’d let him continue this long.  
“Really? Last I checked you did communications. Whereas he’s both an engineer, and an architect, _and_ intelligence, **_AND_** a Director…” You tipped your head as you listed them off; “What exactly qualifies you to do it better than him?”  
“Hell. Babe, **you** could work that project better than him. He clearly has no idea what he’s doing. Tarkin thinks he’s a waste of space and time and so do I-”  
 _Nope._ You weren’t about to let this continue. You were strong with both hands so your first punch connected right;  
“ **THAT’S** for calling me babe. I’m not your babe.”  
And the second connected even harder “ **THAT’S** for thinking you are anywhere **_NEAR_** as talented as he is.”  
You brought your knee up into his stomach; “And that’s just for generally insulting him. To my face.”  
“What the Fuck-!” he just about managed “What the HELL-!? WHO THE HELL-”  
Tazo's friends were all gathered around him now, all alert and looking ready to fight; “AM I?!” There was a fierce look in your eyes that dared them all to mess with you. “DATING HIM. ASSHOLE. SO you’re gonna fucking take back everything you said, right now. Or what I just did will be the least of your problems.”  
He straightened; glaring at you. “You going to make me fight a girl?”  
“ _Pft_.” You scoffed looking him up and down “Fight me? Boy I’d like to see you try!”

It was an irritatingly short fight; not for lack of trying. Only, the commotion brought unwelcome attention and officers rushed to the scene to drag you both apart – literally. Your friend, clearly looking to be as unhelpful as possible, hung back and looked nervous. You could imagine in her head she was about to tell you how she’d _warned you you’d be disciplined_ for it.   
“Cool off! Both of you, this is unprofessional. It’s a good thing none of us are in uniform…!”  
“She started it-! Krennic’s little _bitch_ -!” Tazo looked like he was fairing worse than you, as he spat blood  
“Call her that again and she’s not the only one going to be hitting you.” The officer holding him back was stern.  
 _ **“**_ ** _ME_** _ **-!”**_ It took your officers strength to hold you back, and even then, he staggered – _hell hath no fury…_ “ONE more word about Krennic and I SWEAR—!!!!” You didn’t care what he was calling you, _calling me a bitch like it’s a **bad** thing? If that’s what it takes!  
_“That’s enough!” The officer containing you, whose name was Tully and you knew worked for Tarkin, had to get someone else to help drag you away. And soon enough you were pushed almost to the other side of the walkway.

“You gonna calm down?”  
“I am calm.” Tully raised a disbelieving eyebrow as you brushed yourself off “If that assho-”  
“Alright, alright, I get it.”  
“Do you?” Tully was a _good_ officer, he wasn’t really a friend but more than just an acquaintance, and every time you’d seen each other around you’d make a passing sarcastic comment. You took a deep breath, taking it out on him wasn’t fair, but you were also kinda pissed that he’d held you back. “It’s just I see and hear people do this to him all the time. Tarkin? I can’t do anything about that – but these…” You held yourself back from swearing “… I hate seeing it. He doesn’t deserve it. Orson is doing his best just like _everyone!_ He’s using exactly the same skill set as everyone else. But if he does it, it’s wrong. **_Hypocritical_** ** _!_** I just get SO mad.”  
“You hide it well.” And his compliment was genuine.  
“ _Until I snap_. Today was one of those days…” You folded your arms, “I guess I should thank you.”  
“No you shouldn’t.” He smiled “I don’t know many who would do what you just did.” He looked you over “And you didn’t fair too bad.”  
“He also called me babe.”  
“Oh. Then he deserved everything, should have said – would have decked him myself.”  
“On behalf of Krennic?”  
“And you. Of course.” He turned to your friend “Now what’s say we ditch this joint, find a better bar and hang out? Hmmm? Before you get yourself into any more trouble.”  
You wore a slight pout “ _Aw_ , okay. But I was just starting to have fun!” All three of you turned to the bar Tully had just pushed you from, where Tazo was now sitting on a bar stool being tended to where he was bleeding – looking like you might have also done some real damage from the way he was holding himself.  
 ** _Good._** That made you smile triumphantly, _should shut him up_. You flicked your hair back with a roll of your head and shoulders. And with a feel-good confidence you walked away – small smirk, which mirrored the kind Krennic always gave you, on your lips.  
“I think I’ve seen all I need to see here.”

***

You walked back to Krennic’s quarters, rubbing your arm. Putting on a brave face after sassily walking away was fine. But you realised how much you hurt; you were smaller than Tazo - but you more than held your own. Like _you’d won_ , right? And if he said any more trash talk, you’d have no qualms going back and beating his ass again.  
  


You ached a little, but felt intact; you glanced at the polished walls for affirmation. Your hair was slightly messy, so you neatened it. There was a small cut on your cheek and your legs and arms ached; the one you were rubbing significantly more…  
But at least you weren’t spitting blood! You snickered to yourself - impressed. Even though you shouldn’t have been. You probably were lucky you weren’t in uniform or you’d be reprimanded.

You beeped yourself into his quarters and came face to face with an amused looking Krennic.  
He was a little dressed down, black dress shirt and pants. He’d probably been out into town for drinks with his group of ‘friends’ (Friends? Prospects? Krennic didn’t distinguish. You doubted he had _real_ friends beyond Galen.).  
“What?” He was sitting facing the door on a dining room chair. There was a glass on the table and a workbook of thick sketching paper, accompanied by assorted pencils. He smirked; leaning his hands on his knees.  
“What?” He repeated and stood up. Then Krennic laughed, like there was a joke in his head he couldn’t possibly keep to himself; “ _You_! You think I wouldn’t hear about what you did?!”  
Your face fell slightly - who the hell had told **_him!?  
_** “Oh. I wasn’t sure it’d get back to command…”  
“You’re kidding?!” He continued to chuckle, “Some commander came rushing up to me in the bar and couldn’t get his words out fast enough. Said I should be having _words_ with you…” Orson laughed again, wiping what you assumed were tears from his eyes “I think it’s hilarious!!” He calmed himself and bit his lip, looking at you with adoration “But it’s also rather endearing. Now I know you’d do something like that for me.”  
“I’m NOT letting some jackass go around saying things like that about you!”  
He smiled gently, “And so you shouldn’t… but I thought words would be enough.”  
 _“Words?”_ You folded your arms, “Babe, I thought actions spoke louder than words. I used words. He abused my kindness – three strikes and out!”  
“How many words? Like three?”  
“Enough.”  
“What, you gave him one sentence?”

He was teasing you now, and you puffed your cheeks with a pout, “He’s lucky he got that!”  
Orson laughed again, “I’m sure he was…” placing his index finger to your forehead Krennic gave you a gentle, yet teasing, smile. “You know… what you need is a little more _patience_.”  
Oh-! Like he was one to talk! You swatted his hand away, placing your own on your hips. Putting all your sass into the movement of tipping your body; “ ** _HA_** ** _!_** I think I use up all my patience on you!”  
Krennic pursed his lips for a moment, then nodded – realising you had a point, “Okay, touché.” He let that linger for just enough time, to let you feel like you had something over him, and promptly gathered you in his arms pushing his forehead to yours “However, I should still reprimand you for it. So, as a Director, I can say that I did.”

“You’re not the boss of me-!” You teased, pushing yourself up to brush your lips to his.  
“Oh really?”  
“Absolutely. I don’t report to you.”  
“ _Ah-!_ But you report to someone, who reports to someone, who indirectly reports to me… So, still to me.” It was his turn to kiss you.  
“ _Details_ I don’t care for. It’s **not** to you.”  
“Oh darling. Don’t make me prove to you that you do.”  
You smirked, and in your attempt to steal another kiss Krennic pulled away as if to validate his point.

You narrowed your eyes; “You’re about to find out how little patience I have, _Orson_.”  
“For me?” His face feigned innocence and this time he let you claim your kiss.  
“For you.”  
He smirked again, “No. Darling. I should probably show you… how little patience I have for standing here, with you looking like this. When I could be in my room removing those clothes for myself.”  
You raised an eyebrow, but pretty soon you were smirking for yourself “ _Ohhhh_ … I think that’s a different thing. But I have about as much patience for these buttons as I do for **you.** ”  
He flicked his eyes toward his bedroom and back to you “Well, why don’t we simply let our patience run out then, _hmmm?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
